Say Goodbye
by horanswhore
Summary: John's life changed in an instant and it took him for what seemed like an eternity to accept it.


**Author's Note:** Here's a new one shot for all my lovelies. It's definitely one of the saddest, if not the only sad, one shot I've written. The italics are the flashbacks and I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><em>John was about to go out to the ring for the main event match tonight, him against Wade Barrett for the WWE Championship, when Vince stopped him. "John, I need to talk to you," he said, in a stern and worried voice. John would have loved to stop and chat, but he had a job to do.<em>

_ "It's about Kendall," Vince said._

_ John felt his heart stop. What could have possibly happened to his wife that made his boss talk to him minutes before his match? He was suddenly anxious and worried. "What happened? What's wrong?"_

_ "She's in the hospital. I just received a call from her brother. She got into a brutal car accident, John."_

_ He felt like breaking down, curling up into a ball and crying. How was he supposed to leave the arena and go back home when he was scheduled for a match? "I'll take care of this, okay? You get your things and go. Your wife is the most important thing right now," Vince told him. John nodded his head and did as he was told. He quickly raced to his locker room and gathered his things as he called for a car and booked his ticket so he was ready to go straight home when he got to the airport._

_ When John landed in Tampa, he went right to the hospital Kendall was at. He was so worried that he couldn't even think straight. All he could think about was his wife and how in the world she landed in the hospital. It was just a few days ago he last saw her and now she was lying helplessly in a hospital bed instead of her own one at home. Then he thought of Jaxon. Vince hadn't mentioned his son. Hopefully, he was okay._

_ There she was, lying hopelessly in bed. She wasn't even moving. She looked like she was...dead. John just started breaking down and crying. He kneeled down by her bedside, holding her hand tightly, his forehead touching the back of her hand. He whispered a little prayer, hoping she would alright._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ John looked up when he heard that small, sweet voice of his son. He raised his head, his blue eyes connecting to another pair of blue ones. He smiled. "Hey bud!" he said, opening up his arms. The little five-year-old ran toward his dad, hugging him tight. "Oh, god I've missed you, Jax."_

_ "Miss you, too, Dad," Jaxon lisped. "Is Mom gonna be okay?"_

_ "I don't know, bud. Hopefully, she will be," he told his son. "Where's Uncle Luke?"_

_ "Outside." He took John's hand, leading him outside to where his uncle was. He watched as the two men talked, then slipped back inside his mom's room. Jaxon stood at her bedside, looking at her. "Mom?" he called out. "Mommy?" When she didn't respond back to him, he took off his shoes, climbing the chair and standing on top of it. He leaned over and planted a kiss on his mom's cheek. "I love you."_

_ "...The impact against her head made her unconscious, so we need to keep her here to see if she'll make any movement or progress. It'll take maybe a few days to diagnose her to see if she's a coma or not." John listened as the doctor told him everything that happened. He tried so hard not to break down again. He then noticed that Jaxon was missing. He couldn't have gone that far so his first instinct was to check Kendall's room. And there he was, his tiny hands holding two of his mom's fingers as he sat in the chair pulled up next to the bed sleeping. It was such a beautiful moment. John woke up Jaxon so that he could go home._

_ "I don't wanna," the five-year-old whined._

_ "You have to. You still have school tomorrow," John explained._

_ "I wanna stay with Mama, Dad."_

_ "Sorry, champ. You have to stay with Uncle Luke. He can take you here tomorrow morning before and after school. How 'bout that?" Bargaining with Jaxon was the easiest thing to do. Usually, he went for it._

_ "Okay!" he exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands. He wriggled out of John's grasp so he could be let down. He then climbed the chair and kissed his mom on the cheek again. "See you tomorrow, Mama. Love you lots." He then reached out his arms from his dad._

_ Once Luke and Jaxon were gone, John headed back into Kendall's room. He sat next to her, holding her hand once again. "Please, Kenny. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," he rustled. He waited and nothing happened. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Please don't leave us. We need you. I wouldn't know what to do without you, Kendall. I love you so much."_

It's been almost two years since Kendall's accident and she was still in a coma. John had given up his career so he could take care of Jaxon and be by his wife's side every single day, just in case a miracle happened and she woke up. He prayed for her every day, hoping she would wake up and be back into his life again.

John walked into his wife's hospital room after bringing Jaxon to school, placing the vase of purple hydrangeas by her bedside table. Those were her favorite, and every day that he came here to stay with her, he brought a new vase. Her room was almost covered in purple hydrangeas and when she woke up, one day, it would be like she was in a garden of them.

He sat next to his wife, holding her hand, like he did every day he was here and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until he found something interesting, so he kept it there. Every day was the same as it has been for months. He'd bring Jaxon to school, then come to the hospital. He stayed by her side until he got hungry, then went to get something to eat. Around 1:30, he'd leave to pick up Jaxon and then the two of them would come back and spend a little more time with Kendall. When it got too late, they'd go home and do it all over again the next day. John didn't care if he spent the rest of his life doing this. He'd come here every day until she woke up.

Today was a bit different though. As John waited for 1:30 to come around, he got a visit from the doctor. He asked to speak to him outside, so John followed. He wasn't sure if he was going to hear good news or bad news, but he was hoping for the best.

"John, I think it's time," Doctor Knox began.

"Time for what?" John asked, clueless to what he meant.

"This is hard for me to say this, but it's time to pull the plug. I know this is something you don't want to do, but I think you should. It's been two years and not a single progress has been made, but this is definitely your choice. I'm only suggesting this because I don't want you to be like me."

John perked up a little. "What do you mean, doc?"

"I was in your position a few years ago, John. My wife and I got into an accident. We were stopped at a light and she took off her seatbelt to grab something in the back. The next thing we knew, we were getting hit by some truck or car and I woke up in the hospital. She never woke up and it took me three years to pull the plug, knowing that I lost my wife and it was time to move on."

"Do you have kids?" John asked him, standing up.

"No. I lost him in the accident. She was two months pregnant."

"Well, Jaxon's seven now and do you know how hard it's going to be telling him that I _have_ to let his mom die. I can't do that to him."

"So you'd rather give him false hope of his mother ever waking up? I've seen many families go through this, John, and I know it's hard, but these are some things we have to do."

"Can I at least have some time to talk things through with our family?"

"Of course."

Instead of heading back to the hospital after picking up Jaxon, they went straight to Luke's house and called for the family to meet them there as well. John had to address the situation the doctor put him in. He'd rather spend the rest of his life waiting for Kendall to wake up, but what if she never did? Would he have wasted all that time, hoping and praying for nothing?

"He wants you to pull the plug on her! Why would he ask you such a thing?" Luke yelled, walking furiously back and forth in the family den.

"Calm down, Luke," John said, more soothingly. He had sent Jaxon upstairs to play with his cousins so he could talk with the family. "I know this is a harsh thing to say, but what if she never wakes up?"

"She has to, John. She has a family, a life, a son, a husband who all need her. She can't leave us. She has to wake up!" Luke was on his knees, his face buried into his hands. He let it all out in front of his family. He couldn't keep it in anymore. His sister had been in a coma for almost two years now and he missed her. She had to come back to him, to them. She couldn't leave them right now. She had so much to live for.

"Wha-Mama's not coming back?"

Heads turned when they heard a small voice. Jaxon stood at the bottom of the stairs. John stood up, approaching his son. "No, no, no, no, no, Jax. That's not we were talking about." He had no idea what to tell Jaxon. He wasn't sure if he'd understand. John took his son into the other room to see if he would understand everything that was happening. Hoping he would, but then again, he was only seven.

"You love Mom, right?" he started off.

Jaxon nodded his head. "More than chocolate."

"Well, do you remember that Mama got in an accident?" The little tike nodded his head again. He may have been pretty young, but he had an impeccable memory. John was sure he got it from Kendall. He was very smart, too. He probably got that from Kendall as well. "I talked to the doctor today and he said Mama might not wake up anymore and that it was time to let her go."

"She's not getting better?" Jaxon asked.

"I'm sorry, champ, but she isn't. Are you okay?"

"No. I don't want Mama to go. Who's gonna take me to school when you go back to work?"

John could feel his son's heart break. He could see Jaxon's bright green eyes welling up. He was always told that Jaxon looked like him except for the fact that he had Kendall's eyes. "I don't want Mama to go either, Jaxon, but I think she has to. She'll always be in our heart and we can visit her whenever you want."

"I'm gonna miss her," Jaxon sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Me, too, bud. Me, too," John replied.

The decision was made. Even though it took an entire week for John to finally finalize his decision, he did it. He spent one more day, like he had before with Kendall, except Jaxon was with him today. He brought her a vase of purple hydrangeas, placing them at her bedside table. He sat down next to her, intertwining their hands together while Jaxon laid down with her. He turned to Kendall, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. He placed a light kiss on it and then placed the palm of her hand on his chest. "Just because you aren't with us anymore, doesn't mean I won't stop loving you because I never will. You're my world, Kendal. You've been such a great wife to me and an amazing mother to Jaxon and you'll never be forgotten, babe. I love you and you'll always be in my heart and my mind." He leaned over, placing one last kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So? Did you tear a little? Did you at least like it?


End file.
